


【乾坤正道】【微皇权富贵】所爱隔山海茫茫

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr





	【乾坤正道】【微皇权富贵】所爱隔山海茫茫

朱正廷回国的时候刚好遇上一批粉丝接机，不过不是他的，而是最近一个选秀走红的选手的。

 

手拿着应援条的粉丝，长枪短炮的站姐，她们簇拥着那个少年，出站口的吵闹声渐行渐远。

 

朱正廷的心里有点唏嘘，隐约回想起自己还在那个限定团的日子，可还没来得及伤春悲秋一番，“啪”的一声，有人拍了一下他的肩膀。

 

“哥！”

 

听那个语气朱正廷就知道是谁，算起来黄明昊也二十出头了，却跟六年前一样还是个该看儿科的脾气。

 

朱正廷一转身，却没想到只有黄明昊一个人。

 

“你们……？”朱正廷意有所指地拖长了尾音，突然看到黄明昊左手中指上带的戒指，笑了出来，“我还以为你们什么时候分手了呢。”

 

“你结婚了我们也不会分手了的。”黄明昊翻了个白眼，拿过朱正廷的行李箱，顺便用手肘捅了捅他的侧腰，“别傻站着了，我们先去吃饭，边吃边聊。”

 

在美国进修的四年，朱正廷自己做饭的次数不算多也不算少，不过大部分时间他都只能在外面凑合凑合，所以发现黄明昊定的是一家中餐馆，他非常满意。

 

“我要吃……”朱正廷仔细盯着菜单，看到顺眼的就报出名字来，手指点着滑到一道菜的时候突然卡顿了一下。

 

黄明昊就坐在他左面，听见他报菜名的声音停下了，刚准备看看怎么了，就发现朱正廷已经翻了过去，只好像记得看到了“芹菜”两个字。

 

“就这些吧。”来回翻了两遍菜单，朱正廷终于满意了，“你要吃什么？”

 

黄明昊看着列出的单子，忍不住又翻了个白眼：“朱正廷你真的是猪啊，你都不数数你点了多少道菜吗？”

 

很多吗？朱正廷数了数，哦，好像是挺多的，他笑着打了个哈哈：“哎呀，吃不完可以打包嘛。”

 

两个人揪着他这个坏习惯调侃了一会儿，朱正廷才反应过来，问：“诶，对了，其他人呢？丞丞他们不来吗？”

 

“他们都忙着赶通告呢，只有我比较闲。”

 

“啊？为什么？”

 

黄明昊有些心虚，他不敢说他和范丞丞谈恋爱的事被公司发现了要冷处理，今天来接朱正廷的风还是背着工作人员偷偷出来的。

 

不过还好服务员及时推门进来了，黄明昊看着立刻咬着筷子尖思考先从哪道菜下手的朱正廷悄悄舒出了一口气。

 

吃饭的时候其实不应该聊天，对身体不好，可是饭桌又实在是一个打开话题的地方，尤其是对四年没见的两个人来说。

 

“哥你这几年过得怎么样啊？”黄明昊一边倒满朱正廷的杯子，一边问道。

 

“挺好的，虽然有点苦，不过之前的十二年都熬过来了，这四年也就不算什么了。”朱正廷尝到一道菜有点咸，拿过杯子就灌了下去，谁想到竟然不是水，而是有些有些酸苦又有些甜的红酒，“哇，黄明昊，我才刚回来你就想看我发酒疯。”

 

“你好不容易回来了，不喝酒像话吗？”黄明昊眼疾手快地抢过朱正廷手上的杯子，又倒满了，“况且我成年你就寄了个礼物回来，连通电话都没有，你说该不该罚吧。”

 

“我这不是忙吗。”朱正廷讨好地笑，夹了一筷子鱼到黄明昊碗里，“我们Justin最体谅我了对不对。”

 

“别想。”黄明昊是跟朱正廷相处最久的弟弟，对他的撒娇有着不一般的抵抗力，“我生日的时候玩了游戏的，你今天得陪我玩回来。”

 

知道肯定是逃不掉的朱正廷只好认命地放下筷子：“说吧，怎么玩。”

 

“简单。”黄明昊将两人的酒杯放在一起，“我们就玩石头剪刀布，赢了的问输的人一个真心话，要是不想答就喝酒。”

 

这种拼运气的游戏，朱正廷还没有怕过，也许真的是像他妈妈说的，傻人有傻福。

 

第一局是朱正廷赢了，他想了想，觉得第一局还是问点比较温和的问题比较好，于是开口道：“你和丞丞做过了吗？”

 

黄明昊差点喷一桌子口水，立刻红了脸：“我的天，朱正廷你从美国回来以后就这么开放吗？”

 

“你就说有没有呗。”

 

“废话！”即使脸已经红到脖子根了，黄明昊也要摆出一副理所当然的面孔。

 

“那谁在上？”

 

“这是另一个问题了！”

 

朱正廷哈哈大笑，过了这么久，还是跟他这个弟弟吵架比较有意思。

 

不过幸运女神并没有一直站在他这边，下轮下下轮下下下轮他都输了，只好连着回答了三个问题。

 

没谈恋爱。被告白过。因为没感觉。

 

黄明昊啧啧嘴：“朱正廷你这个人怎么眼光这么高。”

 

“你不高，你看上的可是范冰冰的弟弟。”朱正廷悠然地给自己舀了一碗汤，边喝边陪黄明昊继续这个无聊的游戏。

 

不知道又玩了多久，反正两个人通过七七八八的提问，了解了对方四年来的生活。

 

“石头剪刀布！”

 

“哈哈，我又赢了。”朱正廷骄傲地晃晃自己比的剪刀，“说吧，为什么你不用赶通告。”

 

黄明昊对这个问题不是没有准备，看着朱正廷瞬间严肃下来的脸，他叹了口气把一切和盘托出，说完之后还闭上了眼睛，准备乖乖挨训。

 

谁知道闭着眼睛等了许久，黄明昊只等来了轻轻摸了摸自己头发的一只手，他睁开眼发现朱正廷用一种特别复杂的眼神看着自己。

 

这种眼神黄明昊觉得特别熟悉，脑子都没转他几乎是下意识地问出了口：“哥，你爱坤坤哥吗？”

 

突然被提到的名字让朱正廷整个人一僵，反应过来以后他微微一笑，然后举起酒杯一口灌了下去。

 

这是不想回答的意思。

 

爱吗？

 

过去的朱正廷真不知道，那么难挨的日子里，有一个那么优秀的人愿意陪他一起度过，两个人免不了天雷勾动地火。

 

那是第几个凌晨的练习室，两个人靠在墙边休息，侧着头有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

 

朱正廷已经记不清是不是蔡徐坤主动的了，反应过来的时候四片唇瓣已经贴到了一起，但他记得当时两人都有一瞬间的惊愕，他也记得蔡徐坤准备退开的时候自己阻止了他还环住了他的脖子。

 

接下来的一切都好像那么顺理成章，汗湿的皮肤相贴的触感，被侵入时的热度，身上人的喘息和他自己刻意没有抑制的呻吟，如今依旧深深地刻在朱正廷的脑子里。

 

发泄尽兴以后，他有好一会儿的脑子空白，直到被蔡徐坤的吻夺回注意力，看着比自己还小上两岁的男人的眼睛，朱正廷痴痴地笑了出来。

 

蔡徐坤像被他感染了似的，抵着朱正廷的额头也笑了。

 

两个人的笑声都低低的，带着疲惫的慵懒感，又带着一丝兴奋。

 

“下一次？”蔡徐坤笑完以后有些暧昧地提议。

 

朱正廷歪着头舔了舔手指尖，突然翻身坐到了蔡徐坤的身上，感觉到自己的臀缝贴着的性器又有了抬头的意向，他伏下去亲了蔡徐坤一口，说：“先再一次。”

 

那天晚上的练习室被弄得特别脏，不仅是因为沾上了两个人各种体液，更因为它是他们这段奇怪关系的见证者。

 

第二天朱正廷和蔡徐坤倒是没表现出任何让人看出端倪的地方，只是两人对视的时候会有些不好意思地低头笑。

 

蔡徐坤的“下一次”也不是说说而已，年轻气盛血气方刚的两个二十岁男人怎么可能在尝过甜头以后就从此禁欲。

 

除了凌晨的练习室，宿舍、浴室，都留下过他们的痕迹，朱正廷觉得最刺激的是一次舞台测评以后，跳完舞的他还带着表演完的激动，就被蔡徐坤抓进了厕所最里面的隔间。

 

衣服挂在胳膊肘处，他整个人被蔡徐坤抱起来压在隔间的门板上，朱正廷一边随着被顶撞的节奏颤抖，一边听到自己的背和门板发出的巨大碰撞声，他刚调笑说，一会儿要是把门撞坏了，碰上来上厕所的人怎么办。

 

黄明昊的声音立刻就响起了，他是来找朱正廷的，就要公布票数了，他这个哥哥还不见踪影。

 

仅仅隔着那么薄的一层木板，朱正廷却背着他最亲近的弟弟在跟一个男人做这种羞耻的事，这让他突然害怕起来，想要停下这种荒唐的行为，却被蔡徐坤突然的侵入逼出了一声惊叫。

 

“哥？”黄明昊叩了叩门，声音完全就是响起在朱正廷耳边。

 

“没事……”朱正廷瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，让他赶紧停下，调整了一下呼吸才继续打发说，“我就是有点拉肚子。”

 

外面的人像是信了，因为朱正廷听见了关门的声音。

 

这个小插曲并没有打扰到两人的兴致，反而让他们的血液躁动不安，追求刺激的心理使得这场突然兴起的做爱更加激烈。

 

可是朱正廷万万没想到的是，他们在厕所门口碰到了倚在墙上的黄明昊。

 

三个人面面相觑，最后什么也没说。

 

整个公布结果的过程中，朱正廷都兴致不高，一方面是身体有些酸痛，另一方面是他不知道黄明昊猜到了多少。

 

晚上直到所有人都睡着了，他才悄悄摸到黄明昊的床边，钻进了他的被窝。

 

“我看见坤坤哥的脚了。”

 

朱正廷哑口无言，他的这个弟弟一直最心细也最聪明。

 

“哥你爱他吗？”黄明昊的眼睛在月光下泛着亮光，看起来特别真诚特别疑惑。

 

朱正廷拍拍他的头，然后爬回了自己的床。

 

被黄明昊发现以后，朱正廷和蔡徐坤消停了很长一段时间，直到最后出道的那天晚上。说不清楚是为什么，反正一切庆祝活动结束以后，两个人又混到了床上。

 

第二天一早，黄明昊来叫他们起床，看了眼皱皱巴巴的床单和闻到空气中弥漫着的腥味，非常不客气地给了两个哥哥一人吃了一个“毛栗子”。

 

限定的一年半，九个男生日日夜夜生活在一起，即使再迟钝的，也发现了朱正廷和蔡徐坤两人的不对劲，于是都默契地在节目上给他们打起了掩护。

 

其中以黄明昊为首，天天和各个团员做些暧昧的举动来吸引粉丝的注意，朱正廷一开始没把这个当回事儿，但是当范丞丞和黄明昊手牵手站在他面前宣布在一起了的时候，他觉得自己的内心有些复杂。

 

黄明昊看着他，又问了一遍：“哥，你爱坤坤哥吗？”

 

不知道，朱正廷是这么回答的。

 

都说性爱，性爱，可是他们有过无数次性，爱不爱他们还真没说过。

 

不爱的话，两人不可能一直做这么荒唐的事，也不可能那么有默契，经常对视一眼就知道对方在想什么。

 

朱正廷想到了临近团队解散的大家一起聚餐的晚上，所有人都哭了，舍不得好不容易变得亲密无间的队友，舍不得这一年半的欢乐时光。

 

破天荒地，朱正廷倒是没哭，他平常是泪点最低最多愁善感的那个，但是那天晚上他只忙着安慰几个弟弟，告诉他们即使解散了，大家也都还是朋友，有空可以一起出来吃饭。

 

在混乱之中，他看见了坐在角落独自喝酒的蔡徐坤，那个人脸上噙着淡淡的笑，看着他怎么应付这几个孩子。

 

那一瞬间朱正廷的心突然变得很平静，还有些微微的愉悦。

 

可是爱的话……

 

正式宣布解散的发布会上，年龄最小的黄明昊没抗住，带着哭腔红着眼眶表示会永远记住这段日子，九个人永远是好朋友。

 

作为队长的朱正廷和作为ace的蔡徐坤当然是记者们提问的重点，他们从节目开始就是被摆在擂台两边的人，粉丝非常不和，如今就要分别，大家都好奇他们的心情。

 

朱正廷在过去设想这一天的时候，是以为自己会伤心的，但是这一天真的到来的时候，他却什么情绪也没有。

 

“我当然是祝坤坤能有更好的未来，成为他想成为的那种人。”说话的时候依旧带着他标准的仙子笑，然后转头看了蔡徐坤一眼。

 

“我也是。”蔡徐坤拿起话筒，“祝你实现你所有的梦想。”

 

他们的话说得官方客套，找不到任何漏洞。却让另外七个人觉得怪怪的，这不应该是恋人告别的样子。

 

为什么分别的时候并不难过？甚至都带着微笑给了对方一个拥抱？黄明昊想问，一直没敢问出口。

 

在公司又呆了半年，朱正廷毅然决然地决定退出偶像这个行业，他要去美国，去现代舞发源的地方继续完成他的另一个梦想剩下的三分之一。

 

这四年，每每练习到脱力躺在地板上休息的时候，朱正廷都会想起和蔡徐坤的点点滴滴，有种酸胀感一直存在他的心头。

 

如今再被黄明昊问到这个问题，他却觉得豁然开朗，从前的郁结一扫而空。

 

窗外突然变得非常吵闹，朱正廷往外看发现大楼的LED屏上出现了蔡徐坤的生日应援，从小到大，从他落魄到辉煌。最后是一分钟的倒计时。

 

哦，对，还有一会儿就是8月2号了。

 

朱正廷不受控制地走到窗边，黄明昊有些担心地看了他一眼，却发现朱正廷笑了，跟发布会上一样甜的仙子笑。

 

“我打算回国后开个舞蹈教室。”朱正廷转过身靠在玻璃上，对黄明昊说，“我想把我学到的东西全部教给学生。”

 

黄明昊突然眼睛有些酸涩，窗外的音乐声和人声都在沸腾，这个人却只安安静静地站着，仿佛一块玻璃隔绝了他跟尘世，隔绝了他跟过去。

 

“祝蔡徐坤生日快乐！！”

 

倒数结束时与粉丝的尖叫呐喊完全不一样的是黄明昊好像听到朱正廷微笑着轻轻地说了一句。

 

“我们给不起。”

 

 

 

爱这种东西，朱正廷和蔡徐坤给不起。

 

END


End file.
